


Step Apart to Dance together

by Galacics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: Goodbyes do not always mean this is the end.





	Step Apart to Dance together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nannahthelesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannahthelesbian/gifts).



“Victor! Hurry up or we are going to be late.” Yuuri whined outside Victor’s window.

“Yuuri, the ceremony doesn't start till five hours from now. I can take my time.” Victor called out from the window half dressed.

“You are the President of the Skating Club!! You have to be there earlier to help the set up.” Yuuri shouted at him.

“Oh,. What! I will be right out then.” Victor called out throwing his school bag out the window leaving Yuuri to catch it.

“You have five minutes Victor.” Yuuri called out for the last time. 

After five minutes Victor came running out of his house.

“Took you long enough. We have to get going.” Yuuri told him starting to lightly jog to the school., hoping that Victor was behind him.

“I didn’t know I had to be early. I just transferred last year. There wasn’t even a previous president to tell me anything. I only knew about the actual paperwork.” Victor whined trying to keep with Yuuri’s pace.

Both Victor and Yuuri where the only club members of the Ice Skating Club and are now graduating from high school this day as well. While Yuuri was about to enter the Senior Division, Victor was already known as a world famous figure skater.

While Yuuri looked up to Victor since he first debuted in his Junior Years it took Yuuri some time before he can get comfortable around him let alone what they were now. Yuuri never would have believed that he and Victor could become boyfriends. 

VIctor had only moved to Hatussu due to his family’s work. His family’s business was running different resorts around the world and they were currently trying to open a new resort spot in the town. They decided to work together with the Katsuki’s Osen and two other Osens nearby to make one big resort area, with each one giving a different experience. 

Due to this Victor was having his ice practice with Yuuri and even shared his coach with Yuuri. The thought process behind this was for the two families to get closer and help expand the business to benefit both. Though Yuuri rejected many times until he realized Victor would not take no for an answer.

“Yuuri! Thank goodness you are here early! Can you stop the Anime and Manga club from putting anime quotes over the graduates quotes.” A person asked running toward Victor and Yuuri once they entered school grounds.

“Wait. We are early? Yuuri!” Victor exclaimed watching Yuuri being drag to the mess that was unfolding.

“It was the only way to get you out of the house in time. See you at the ceremony!” Yuuri called back to Victor disappearing out of sight but heard something that Victor yelled at him.

“Yuuri! After the ceremony I need to talk to you about something.”

Everyone around the two were whispering how Victor was going to ask for Yuuri’s hand in marriage but no one noticed the sad look he had on his face to be replaced when speaking to a fellow classmate.

After the ceremony was over Victor grabbed Yuuri’s hand and ran out of the school grounds. He kept going until they reached their favorite ice cream stand. 

“Two watermelon popsicles.” Victor ordered for the two of them not letting go of Yuuri’s hand.

“Victor what are you doing?” YuUri asked wanting to know what Victor wanted to talk to him about as he has his own thing he needs to tell him.

“Don't worry sweetie. I have it all under control.” Victor responded giving Yuuri one of the popsicles and paying the man.

The two finally reached the beach after another five minutes. While it was not like a normal day to go to the beach with sun shining and blazing but more grey and cold as the Winter air has yet left the town.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Yuuri asked Victor once they found a spot at the beach to sit.

“I wanted to say, I'm going to Russia. The country has asked me to skate for them. I will get to train under the best coach and they will sponsor me so I can live in an apartment by myself. I can even bring Makkachin with me.” Victor stated not looking at Yuuri but instead at the sea.

“So you are heading towards Russia then. I have to tell you something as well. I got a sponsorship as well, but I will be going to Detroit instead. I’m able to do my major and have a professional coach for myself then just keep sharing with you.” Yuuri said letting out a little laugh before continuing on,

“Due to this, we should end this.” Yuuri finished before starting to let the tears out that he has been holding back this whole time.

“No, I want to stay with you. If that means rejecting my sponsorship to move with you to America I will. I'm afraid if I never met you, that I would have been an empty shell.” Victor responded back trying to reason with Yuuri, crying out loud as well.  
“No!” Yuuri shouted out, “I can’t let you quit. You are so talented and the ice is your home. I can never take you off.” Yuuri responded back looking towards Victor.

“If we both can not quit then what about a deal?” Victor questioned a plan forming in his mind, while he took Yuuri’s face in his hands, in a cherished hold.

“What is this deal?” Yuuri asked embarrassed at Victor’s action towards him.

“If I can win five consecutive grand prix finals starting this season, you have to marry me and we can skate together in Russia, Japan, America, where ever you wish.” Victor told him watching Yuuri blush the way he adores.

“What about if you don't win?” Yuuri questioned him worried about that aspect.

“I do not win five consecutive grand prix finals… I marry you instead.” Victor told him smiling and silently congratulating himself about his smart plan.

Yuuri was surprised but happy about Victor’s deal. With a smile through his tears he held up his hand and said, 

“It is a deal. Five years will go by fast. Also no cheating and losing on purpose.”

“Deal!” Victor responded giving Yuuri a kiss in conformation instead of taking his hand.

Five years later:

While Victor and Yuuri had to spend their time apart

“Victor Nikiforov has done it! He has won five consecutive Grand Prix Finals. What is this? It seems that Nikiforov has taken a detour in the victor’s lap. He is going towards skater Katsuki on the sidelands who has placed fourth in the finals.” The announcer proclaimed to the stadium.

“Well Yuuri, it seems that I won our little deal.” Victor chuckled to him.

“It seems you have. Now is that the only reason why you have come over here?” Yuuri asked him, curious as to why he would come over to just say that.

“No, I have another reason why I came towards you.” Victor replied before taking a deep breath in. 

“Yuuri Katsuki, will you marry me?” Victor asked proposing to Yuuri on the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this story and that you had a great summer.


End file.
